


The Second Coming

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Also... puns, Church Sex, Foot Fetish, Gemshipping, M/M, PWP, Tendershipping, if you squint the first half is a three-way between Ryou x Yami Bakura x Zorc, not canon but should be, this is basically mocking that one scene in the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: The spirit and the demon corrupting Ryou want to use him for their final Dark Game, but Ryou has his own plans for how to use his body. (late birthday fic for Abbey. Blame Abbey for some of the kinks... and the subtle Zorc fanservice).





	The Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbeyWan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbeyWan/gifts).



> THE SECOND COMING
> 
> "Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
> The falcon cannot hear the falconer;  
> Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
> Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,  
> The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
> The ceremony of innocence is drowned;  
> The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
> Are full of passionate intensity.
> 
> Surely some revelation is at hand;  
> Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
> The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
> When a vast image out of Spiritus Mundi  
> Troubles my sight: a waste of desert sand;  
> A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
> A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
> Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
> Wind shadows of the indignant desert birds.
> 
> The darkness drops again but now I know  
> That twenty centuries of stony sleep  
> Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle,  
> And what rough beast, its hour come round at last,  
> Slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?" - William Butler Yeats

The rain sounded like a beast roaring as it poured from the sky. Strands of white clung against Ryou's face. Hair and rain blinded him as he ran. He felt _The Presence_ chasing him, always chasing him, always hungry for the use of his limbs.

Ryou wanted to use his limbs too- for sweeter things than killing. Limbs were for loving, for wrapping around a partner’s waist, for squeezing one's beloved in an embrace as they sank into dreams.

It was a game they played, who got to use Ryou’s physical body. If those arms and legs would be coiling around a lover's neck in passion, or clawing at an enemy’s throat in fury. But Ryou sensed the game was ending. There was only one enemy left, a final boss, if you will, and the Spirit chasing him was in no mood for fencing. 

_The Presence_ wanted the body. He wanted it now. He wanted it without a fight. 

Ryou did not give a good god damn what the Spirit or the Darkness controlling the Spirit wanted. Just as they and Ryou were fighting for a body (his body) they were also fighting for a soul (an ancient thief’s soul). That game, too, was coming to an end, and Ryou needed one last ritual to save the thief Ryou had grown fond of over the years. If his plans failed, the thief’s soul would be forever lost, and Ryou wouldn’t allow that to happen.

The old church sat abandoned. Rain washed down the stone sides and ran down the faces of marble angels like tears. The stained glass windows shimmered; crimson, violet, cobalt, and malachite. Candlelight glowed inside, though no prayers echoed in the halls.

Ryou pushed through the double doors. They groaned, but yielded to the weight of his body. The fragrance of incense lingered in the church, and the faint smell of heated wax from 99 red candles.

99\. Ryou counted as he placed them that afternoon, and again as he lit them that evening. He was the 100th candle. A white pillar that he would light with his own passion to complete the ritual.

He stopped in the middle of the aisle, spreading out his arms as if in welcome. He felt _The Presence-_ the combination of Thief and Demon-draw near, hesitating at the entrance.

“If you want me!” Ryou screamed, shivering as water dripped from his hair and clothes. “Then take me! Take me, Spirit! Take me, you cowardly Demon! Take me!”

The candles flickered out as _it_ entered- something not quite the thief, nor the embodiment of malignance entwined with the amulet hanging from Ryou's neck.

Lightning flickered, and in the desperate moments of pulsing light, Ryou saw _him-_ a twisted mirror image of himself grinning.

Ryou grabbed the ghost’s face-

And kissed him.

The candles flared back to life, like a choir singing _hallelujah_ with light instead of sound. The ghost, the demon, in Ryou's arms hissed at the brightness, but Ryou silenced him with another kiss. 

“I'm going to make love to you right here in the floor,” Ryou’s sultry voice whispered into the Spirit's ear.

“In this holy place? Don't act hastily, _yadonushi_ , you wouldn't want to damn your soul.” 

“ _The best lack all conviction, while the worst are full of passionate intensity_.”

“Poetry? I'm flattered. Yeats, correct?”

“It's fitting, don't you think?”

“Is it fitting? Am I a rough beast?” He gripped Ryou's shirt, tearing it down the center as if it were wet paper and flinging it to the floor. “My hour come round at last?” 

“Isn’t your goal to loose anarchy upon the world?”

“Not anarchy. Darkness. Though I did come from the desert, and this will be the second coming of the dark lord.” 

“Yes,” Ryou agreed. “I’ll make sure you’ll have a second coming.” 

“Oh? Helping me now? Have you lost faith that your friends can beat me?”

“Never.” Ryou laughed and then dropped down to the Spirit’s neck.

He lavished kisses down the translucent, white skin. The spirit tilted his head, tolerant of the affection. Ryou bit, and _that_ made the breath hitch in the Spirit’s chest- though Ryou never could figure out why the Spirit breathed. Perhaps a mimicry of Ryou’s own breath? Even as they stood in the empty church, the Spirit had no shirt because he’d discarded Ryou’s shirt. Ryou decided he should have no pants as well, so he slipped out of his own and kicked them and his boxers to the side. 

He could touch the Spirit- grab him, kiss him, feel the pressure around his cock when he moved inside him on all those nights they shared together while crafting the diorama for his final game. The Spirit was like an ice carving, transparent, blurry, but solid to touch… and cold. It was a cold that only death knew, but Ryou planned on stroking a fire within the Spirit, filling him with living warmth. His fingernails raked down the Spirit’s back, and Ryou felt an echo of the sensation down his own in the same way that he felt faint impressions of his teeth against his own neck. The sensations aroused him, made his cock grow long and hard against his thigh. The Spirit stood in place, shifting his weight, breathing hard, feigning indifference though Ryou saw the way his fingers curled into fists as he tried to restrain himself from grabbing Ryou in return. 

“Please,” Ryou begged, twisting the Spirit’s nipples and feeling his own perk up at the sensation. 

He begged because the Spirit needed it. He needed to feel in control, to feel like Ryou was vulnerable and docile. It did not matter how hard Ryou scratched, or bit, or shoved his hips forward to grind against the Spirit’s cock. As long as he pleaded, the Spirit would be lured like a cat chasing white kite-string, and he would-

“Oh, please take me.” 

Pounce. 

_The Presence_ grabbed Ryou’s shoulders and shoved him to the ground. Ryou’s ass and upper back skidded against the faded, crimson leader and the air whooshed from his chest. The moment Ryou could gasp and regain his bearing, he spread his legs open. He raked his fingers up his own naked thighs, knowing the Spirit would feel a phantom impression of it. 

“Are you so eager to be consumed by the darkness?”

“Yes!” Ryou moaned and arched his back, enticing the Spirit, seducing him. 

The Spirit grazed his nails up Ryou’s plump shaft. With a twisted smirk, he locked his gaze onto Ryou and lowered down. His mouth opened, tongue poking out, and he licked Ryou’s cock from base to tip. 

“Please! Put it in your mouth!” Ryou dug his fingers into the rug below them. 

“That’s the problem with mortals, you want everything in an instant. You never take time to savor.” His tongue lashed out again, flicking against Ryou’s cockhead. “Mmmmm, you’re delectable. Maybe I should take my time so I can watch you squirm?”

“Here.” Ryou pulled his pants closer. He ignored the Spirit’s erotic threats and fished a packet of lube from his pocket before handing it over to the Spirit. 

The Spirit gave Ryou a dark laugh as he squirted the packet’s contents onto Ryou’s asshole. He slipped a long, skeletal finger inside Ryou’s body and teased him with it as his tongue continued to lick up and down Ryou’s shaft. Ryou’s heels dug into the rug. He circled his hips, frantic for each broad lick against his cock. 

For this early part of the ritual, they only needed to enjoy themselves, so Ryou gave into the trembling in his body as he squeezed his muscles around The Spirit’s finger. 

“Please, please, please, I can’t take it anymore!” Ryou cried once the need to come overwhelmed him. “Wasn’t I made for this? To be your vessel? This is my destiny- fulfill it!” 

The laughter of _The Presence_ sent frosty breath over Ryou’s cock in quick puffs. He rose up, a specter preparing to possess Ryou’s body. Ryou felt the tip of the Spirit’s cock push against his ass. Slow for a moment, savoring the pressure, then he tilted his hips, his cock filling Ryou and making Ryou curse. 

“Oh fuck!”

“ _Yadonushi_ , you continue to defile the sanctity of this holy place!” _The Presence_ chuckled, candle flame and lightning dancing in his hair as he moved in and out of Ryou’s lube-slick asshole. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck!” Ryou tossed his head back and screamed up at the rafters. 

A dark aura surrounded _The Presence_. Ryou looked up and saw the shape forming around him, a shadow encasing him with long horns and broad wings. Ryou needed to separate them- thief from darkness- he needed the thief’s soul alone to close out the ritual. But not yet, not quite yet. He needed to weaken them first. He needed them to come until they were spent, exhausted, and that’s the moment the sealing spell would activate. Ryou hiked up his hips, fucking the Spirit and the darkness back, returning each thrust of their cock for a thrust of his hips. 

Rainwater matted Ryou’s hair to his face, but he felt like a wick burning in a pool of melted wax. Sweat trickled down his neck. He dug his heels into the ground so he could shove up, more and more, clenching his body tightly and competing against the rhythm of _The Presentence_ looming above him. 

The Spirit stayed on his knees, Ryou’s legs framing his body. Ryou wanted him closer. He pushed himself up and hooked his arms around the Spirit's neck. He felt the temperature in the room drop as their bodies moved, but his skin burned despite the chill in the air. Their breath billowed from their mouths like smoke from a chimney stack. Gooseflesh pucked across Ryou’s corpse-white skin and he shivered at the contrast. 

“I’m going to kill your friends.” The creature smirked, his features sharp, and his lips almost pressed against Ryou’s, and his eyes gleaming as bright red as the candles burning around them. “I’m going to kill them, and plunge this precious little world of yours into darkness, and when you weep for how you betrayed them for the sake of carnal lust I’m going to lick the tears off of your face and screw you on top of their tormented corpses.” 

“Quit- _ahh!_ Talking, and- t-touch me!” Ryou grit his teeth, his cock throbbing between his legs. 

“Why should I give pleasure when I can simply take it?” He laughed, his eyes glowing crimson in the candle-lit room. 

“Because,” Ryou tilted his face up, kissing the corners of the Spirit's mouth. “You want to possess me. I won’t- succumb to you- unless I’m satisfied.” 

“Fine.” The demonic spirit fisted Ryou’s cock and stroked as he pushed his hips forward and back. “I’ll make sure you come. And the moment your delicate eyelashes flutter shut- you’re mine.” 

“Hmmmm, god! Oh Spirit, oh Spirit, oh Spirit! Keep stroking!” 

“Hurry… host. Hurry… if you don’t hurry I’ll come without you. I swear I will.” 

The phantom sensations prickling across his body grew stronger the closer they came to coming. Their arousal swirled into a brilliant whirlpool, and Ryou called out as their orgasms melted into a searing hot pleasure that consumed them both. There was magic in it. Real magic, not metaphorical emotion, and Ryou needed the magic to complete the first half of his spell. Ryou pressed their mouths together at the final moment, activating the sealing ritual and draining the darkness within the Ring of its power. He sucked the Spirit’s lips hard, sucked the breath from his mouth, sucked the darkness from his soul, and left behind a creature in his arms that was almost entirely thief- no longer controlled by the demon. 

“Where am I?” The Spirit asked, and he was changing. He looked slighter in Ryou’s embrace, and shorter. His hair was tinted silver, his eyes opals instead of garnets, and a scar ran down his face. 

“Shhhh, I have you now. You’re safe. But the sealing spell is temporary, I’m afraid. We have until midnight and then the demon will be back.” 

“Then kill me.” The thief drug his fingers into Ryou’s arms. “Kill me before he comes back.”

“Kill you? Never. I’m going to save you.” 

“Don’t be a fool. The moment the demon returns-”

“Shhhh.” Ryou punctuated the shhh with a velvety, sweet kiss. “I know what I’m doing. I merely need a piece of your soul to safe-keep until after Yugi defeats us in the final RPG.”

The thief tossed his head back and laughed, long, loud, and acidic. The candle-flame glimmered off of each sweatdrop clinging to the thief’s ethereal body. As with the breath, Ryou wondered about the sweat. He bent down and kissed the thief’s chest over his heart, tasting salt despite the insanity of a ghost sweating salt water- or was it an illusion? Did Ryou taste salt because he _expected_ to? 

“Don’t be a fool. Your friends are dead. You’re dead. This entire stupid fucking world is dead unless you find a way to _give me the second death_ before that bastard takes over my soul again.” 

“Just as I’m trusting Yugi to help the Pharaoh win, please trust me to rescue you once it’s all over.” Ryou combed his fingers through the thief’s shimmering hair. 

“You really are a fool.” The thief jerked his head away.

“In the tarot, the Fool is the beginning of the journey. Despite the hardships that will later come, he has enough innocence and faith to go out and learn and grow for himself. I don't think it's an insult, to be called such.” 

“Why… are you doing this? Trying to save me?” 

Ryou held his face, staring into his eyes. 

“I can't bear it, thinking of the demon owning you for eternity. I've built the set for your game, saw what happened to your village, and in the end… I don't think you deserve the second death, so I'm going to give you a second life instead.” 

“How?”

“Easy.” Ryou laid the Thief down against the floor, caressing his chest. “I'm going to make love to you. _Really make love to you_ , and when you come again I'll be able to hold a piece of your soul- not in the Ring because I'm afraid something might happen during our final game. Instead, I'll keep your soul and mine together until it's time to bring you back in your own body after Zorc has been defeated.” 

“All that from a second lay?” The thief snorted. “I think you're putting far too much faith in magic.” 

“This isn't going to be a lay.” Ryou bent down, dusting the thief’s forehead with fragile kisses. “I'm going to put all my ba and ka into this act. My entire soul is yours, and all I ask is for your soul in return. Let me be a white candle that will guide you back to me after we're separated by Zorc.” 

“Amen.” The thief made the sign of the cross, mocking Ryou's words as well as the church they rested in.

Maybe he wouldn't have spoken so casually had he noticed the amount of magic Ryou had gathered as he made his vow. Maybe he wouldn't have spoken so casually had he remembered the importance of words in Egyptian magic. Maybe he would have said something else had he known the meaning of the word amen.

_So be it._

Ryou's kisses traveled along the thief's hairline and along the shell of his ear. As Ryou doted on the thief with small presses of his lips, his fingers traced slow circles along the thief's chest.

The thief relaxed onto the floor. Instead of responding to the kisses, he stared at the ceiling with his arms at his side. 

“Do you not like being kissed like this?” Ryou asked as he traced his fingers down the thief’s biceps. 

“I… it’s fine.” 

“The demon wasn’t a very attentive lover, was he?” 

“I don’t care about that nonsense,” the thief told the ceiling. 

“I think you’re very beautiful, like this.” Ryou combed his fingers through the Thief’s silvery hair, kissing across his forehead. “You’ve always looked like me before tonight. Is this who you were when you were alive?”

“I suppose,” The thief said, turning his head to the side so he could stare at the candles, or perhaps obstruct Ryou’s view of his face. 

It didn’t work. His profile was also beautiful, and now Ryou had more area to paint with slow caresses of his lips. His fingers mapped out the curves of the ghost’s body. Ryou shivered from the cold, but the blood inside his own living body boiled in excitement. The more he touched the spirit of the thief, the more excitement Ryou felt welling up in his own chest.

He could feel the echoes of each caress and kiss, their souls still connected through the Ring. Ryou used that link to make sure his every move was as passionate, yet careful, as possible. The thief’s pupil’s grew huge as he watched Ryou move over him, candle flame waving in the dark mirrors of the thief’s eyes. 

“Hurry up,” he muttered. His voice was curt, impatient, but there was a brittleness to it, as if it would crack and become pleased begging at any moment. 

“Love is patient, my tender thief.” Ryou chuckled, lacing his finger’s with the ghost’s as he licked along the ghost’s collarbone. 

“I don’t want love. I want pleasure!” 

“We still have quite a while before midnight.” Ryou kissed down to the thief’s thighs, licking slowly as he drew hearts on the transparent brown skin with his tongue. 

The thief snorted, fingers twitching. Ryou sucked against the flesh of his thighs, making the spirit’s breath hitch. He readjusted on the rug as if bored, but Ryou suspected he was on the verge of writhing. 

“Hmmm, you said you wanted pleasure. That gives me an idea.” Ryou kissed over to the thief’s knee and down his shin. 

He held the thief’s foot in one hand, like a prince wanting to see if the glass slipper fit, only instead of slipping a shoe over the thief’s foot, Ryou dressed the top with small, delicate presses of his lips. When Ryou reached the thief's toes, he darted out his tongue, scooping the thief’s big toe into his mouth and sucking. 

“ _Nnngh_ -” The thief’s eyes slammed shut and he was unable to suppress the wanton moan that escaped him as Ryou sucked. 

Ryou himself could feel his toes tingle as he moved from big to small on the thief’s foot, sucking each for half a minute before switching over to the next one. Ryou tilted the thief’s foot, licking up his arch.

“ _Ahhh_!” The thief tossed his head back and curled his toes. 

“Is this enough pleasure for you?”

“Will you fuck me already?”

“If I had perfume, I would wash your feet.” Ryou kissed down the blade of the thief’s foot, and his heel. He used his thumbs to rub circles from top to bottom. “I know no one has ever treated you like you were worth much, but you’re precious to me.” 

“You don’t need to flatter me- I’m already going to let you fuck me! Just shove it in already!”

“I’m not lying.” Ryou set the thief’s left foot down and picked up his right to give it the same treatment. “We’ve been in this together, us against the darkness. I know you’ve been protecting me from the demon this whole time, hiding me in my soul room to keep me safe and dealing with the worst of its influence yourself.” 

“So what? I don’t need you,” the thief growled. “As long as I can use your body, I can get my vengeance. There’s no need to involve you more than I have to, you’d only mess up my plans.” 

Ryou hummed, as if he believed the thief’s excuses. Instead of answering, he sucked the ghost’s toes again. 

“ _Oh gods…_ ” the thief spread his legs wide, cock long and hard again. “Fuck me already!” 

“I told you. I’m not going to fuck you.” Ryou kissed back up his legs, pushing them even further apart and ducking down low so he could seal his lips around the thief’s asshole and suck against it. 

“Ryou!” The thief screamed. 

“You said my name.” Ryou popped his head up for a moment, smiling at the thief before plunging his tongue back into the thief’s ass. 

“Who cares?” The thief whined. He was writhing now, trying to push Ryou’s tongue deeper into his body. 

“I care. What’s your name?” Ryou pulled back just long enough to speak before going back to making the thief cry out. 

“ _Ah! Ahhh!_ It-it’s Bakura!” 

Ryou laughed, pulling away again. 

“What’s so funny? Don’t stop.”

“That’s my name.” 

“It’s different, it’s spelled- _will you just fuck me already!_ I don’t feel like giving you a history lesson.” 

“You wanted pleasure.” Ryou smiled, wiping his mouth before dropping down low enough to lick precum off of the ghost’s cock. “Well? Did you ever call out the demon’s name… or only mine?”

“Yes, it’s good, okay? Happy? Get on with it, I’m- urrrgh! Fuck!”

Ryou bobbed his head up and down, sucking the theif’s cock. The thief jerked his hips, moaning and whimpering with each upward hike. Ryou waiting until the theif’s shaft throbbed before pulling away again.

“Good, or better? I really want to make sure this is undeniably the best you’ve ever had. No lying- we’re in church after all.” 

Ryou dove down without giving the thief time to answer. He fluttered his tongue up and down over the pink, puckered skin of the thief’s asshole. Bakura tossed his head from side to side, scattering sliver around his head like a halo. He bit the side of his arm to mute his own screams, but in the end couldn’t hold back and wailed louder than the storm outside. 

“Please, please, please, please!” The Thief begged as Ryou rolled his tongue around the Thief’s entrance. “Fuck me! Take me! Love me! I don’t care what you do just- _nnngh!_ Just- _oh gods that feels so good! Give me more! Give me your cock! Ryou, please! Give me your cock and you can take my soul!_ ” 

That’s what Ryou needed to hear. He finished out with a few, broad licks, then wiped his mouth and grabbed the rest of the lube packets from his pocket. He poured both packets onto his cock, getting his skin slick as the rain pouring down the stained glass windows. He teased his tip around Bakura’s entrance, feeling the way the muscles tried to cling against Ryou’s tip. He shifted forward, pushing inside in a smooth, fluid motion. 

“Gods yes.” The thief, Bakura, hiked his hips up. “Oh gods, this feels good. Feels so good!”

“I… yes. Oh Bakura! You’re warm now!”

The Spirit had always felt frozen, tight and lovely, but at best the temperature of a cool, morning mist. But the warmth of Bakura, god the warmth, he surrounded Ryou’s cock, hugged it, surrounded him and made him burn inside. Ryou moved in little circles of his hips, pressing his forehead against Bakura’s chest. They clung to each other, both enjoying every shift of their bodies as they moved together. Ryou couldn’t discern Bakura’s whimpers from his own, they called back and forth to each other as they trembled in pleasure. 

Ryou felt himself losing control much sooner than usual. The extended foreplay had worked them both to a frenzy and each plunge into Bakura body felt like free falling. They rocked back and forth. Ryou felt Bakura’s fingers snag in his long hair. Ryou looked up, catching his bright, silvery gaze. 

“Your eyes… they’re like the stained glass,” Bakura whispered. 

“Your eyes look like the stars.” Ryou smiled.

“I’m selfish,”Bakura blurted with a quick exhale as he panted and clung to Ryou’s ass. “That’s not the demon. I’m selfish, and greedy, and I make jokes to avoid… everything. You don’t want to love me.” 

Ryou stole a quick kiss between the rocking of his hips. He pulled back, speeding up just enough to make Bakura groan and lid his eyes. 

“Maybe we’ll work out, maybe we won’t. Maybe I have a ghost fetish and you’ll bore me once I bring you back to life.” Ryou laughed, joy threatening to burst from his ribs, spraying bits of sinew and gore all over the pews from the explosion. “What’s the worst that can happen? We don’t work out and you’re still alive?” 

“If you have a ghost fetish, I’ll throw a sheet over my head and scream boo- that’ll woo you.” 

Ryou laughed. He’d always found the Thief’s ridiculous humor funny. It was one of the qualities that had drawn Ryou to him. Ryou closed his eyes, savoring the quivering euphoria in his lower belly. 

“Ready for your second coming?” Ryou cracked open one of his eyes, grinning at Bakura. 

Bakura laughed in return, but the sound melted to a groan as Ryou’s oncoming orgasm drew him closer to his own. Through their mental link, Ryou felt himself tightening, and tightening, the pleasure sizzled through his nerves, and then… he ignited. The 100th candle, bright and white and bringing the magic of creation into the church. Ryou managed to press his lips against Bakura’s as they came in union. 

He could feel energy threading into his soul- a piece of the still proud Thief King tucking safely into Ryou’s soul room. The magic swirled around them, so fierce that they screamed as the windows shattered, rainbows raining down and catching in their pale hair. Ryou finished coming, trembling long after his orgasm receded. They stared at each other, sweat sparkling along their temples. The Thief combed his fingers through Ryou’s hair again. 

“Only a minute before midnight,” he whispered as the candles all extinguished, leaving them clinging to each other in the dark of the storm. 

“I know. I wish we had time to hold each other a little longer.” Ryou picked glass out of Bakura’s hair, finding new glints each time lightning flashed through the window frames. He pricked his finger on a shard and sucked the blood from his skin.

“I don’t know what spell you used, but it was a real pane in the glass.”

“That was great.” Ryou laughed again, kissing Bakura one last time before the demon ripped them away from each other. 

“I’m going to steal your body the moment I merge with Zorc again. The Pharaoh _deserves_ what I’m going to do.” 

“Your village,” Ryou whispered, squeezing Bakura in his arms, not wanting to ever let go. 

He knew it wasn’t the right way, vengeance, but he knew the thief still grieved over his lost family, his home. Thirty seconds was not enough time to convince Bakura to change his mind. They had no choice but to play one last Dark Game, and Ryou could only trust that his friends would win.

“I’m sorry you’ve been hurt so badly.” Ryou kissed his chest. 

If Bakura heard or not, Ryou didn’t know. The next moment he opened his eyes, his cheek pressed against sand. Ryou blinked, confused until he sat up and realized he was in his father’s museum, sitting at his ancient Egypt diorama. 

“Ryou? Are you okay?” Yugi rested his hand on his shoulder.

Ryou reached up, his neck felt hollow somehow, too light. “The Ring?”

“I have it. Sorry, Ryou, but… I’m going to have to keep the Items from now on. It’s too dangerous, but we found the Pharaoh’s name. It’s Atem. Isn’t that great? It wasn’t easy though, Bakura- uh, the other you-”

“Did I hurt you?” Ryou sprung to his feet. Dizziness overtook him and he had to brace himself on the game table. 

“I’m fine. We’re all fine,” Yugi promised. “We beat him! Don’t worry.”

“Good.” Ryou through his arms around Yugi, genuinely glad. “I knew you would.”

***

Ryou lay in bed, staring at the morning sunlight growing brighter on his ceiling as the sun rose. 

“How did you manage it? Bringing me back?”

“My father had some forbidden texts hidden in the museum. That’s how he first found out about the Ring. I think…. I think he wanted to bring my mom back with them.”

“Why didn’t you use the spells to bring her back instead?”

“She visits me.” Ryou smiled, it felt bittersweet on his face. “When I dream, I sometimes sit and talk to her. Amane, too. They’re happy where they are. I’d never bring them back knowing they’re at peace.” He sighed. “I tried to tell my father that, even when I was little before the Ring, but he never believed I could talk to them.” 

“I believe you,” Bakura said. “Since I’ve been back… I’ve had the same sort of dreams with my mother. I…” his voice cracked. 

“It’s okay, Bakura. Let’s talk about something else for a little while.”

“So.” Bakura flashed a playful grin. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he used jokes and grins to avoid everything else. “How am I now that I’m in a human body? Still think I’m sexy despite not being a ghost?”

“Actually.” Ryou rolled over, spreading out his fingers across Bakura’s chest and feeling the muscle below his skin. “I think you’re incredibly sexy now that you’re alive. Any- _body_ would agree.”

Bakura grinned at the pun, his nose wrinkling up. Ryou laughed and kissed Bakura’s nose before giving Bakura a sultry stare. Ryou used his knees to spread apart Bakura’s legs, scooping his hips down and forward to grind their morning wood against each other. He didn’t stop, building up a quick, staccato-like rhythm until they were both panting. Bakura managed to reach the lube from its spot on the nightstand and squirt some into his hand, using the gel to grease their cocks as he and Ryou frotted together in the morning sunlight. Ryou moaned as Bakura’s hand worked back and forth over their shafts. He sped up, bucked harder, and didn’t stop until they were both coming and coming. 

 


End file.
